


Pet

by haganenoheichou



Series: Ai No Kusabi Crossover [1]
Category: Ai no Kusabi, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ai No Kusabi Crossover, BDSM, Bondage, Crossover, M/M, NSFW, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Ai No Kusabi / Eruri crossover because let's face it, we want Levi in bondage for his Blondie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perks_of_being_a_nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perks_of_being_a_nerd/gifts).



> This is for my lovely lovely mutual @traumaticteacups because well, we're both trash. And I wanted to celebrate our IRL meeting.

It was dark. It didn't matter whether he closed his eyes or kept them open, because all he could see was nothing. A black void that seemed to suffocate him, crowding him against the sheets even further.

It was too quiet in this place, too. Too quiet for someone who was used to living in the constant noise of survival. He hadn’t lived like that for a while, yet the memory of what real life sounded like remained ingrained in his mind, forcing itself onto the forefront and fueling his fear.

He was rarely afraid.

The room was too comfortable in other regards. The temperature was just perfect – yet he seemed to be burning up. All the moisture was being sucked out of his body, spilling itself onto the smooth fabric beneath his naked skin.

He tugged on the bindings that held his wrists together over his head. His arms were tired, aching from the strain of having kept them up for such a long time. He tried to clench his fists, yet it felt as though all the strength had left his arms, making him as frail as a newborn.

He had to get himself out of this bondage. It didn't matter what he had to do. If he had a blade, he would have already hacked his own arms off with his teeth. Or perhaps by holding the blade between his toes. He had created many fantasies of escape in his head, none of which seemed feasible.

His face remained absolutely unreadable, since it was too much of an effort to even show emotion at this point. The only thing that gave away his feelings were the tiny moans that let themselves out of his parched mouth, breaking his lips apart with sounds that were too disgusting for him to think of as having come from himself.

He clenched his teeth to stop the embarrassment.

He wanted to curse at the man who kept him like this. He wanted to scream and hiss at him and tear out his throat.

The anger seemed to eat away at him like a plague, consuming him from the inside.

He was no longer concerned about showing his tears – they flowed freely, streaking his sore face with salt water. He bit his lip and drew blood, tasting the metallic tang.

His body was on fire: he knew that he would have never reacted like this, he couldn’t. It had to be something unnatural that had caused him to become thing _thing_ , panting and moaning for release that never came. The room remained silent save for the noises he emitted, emphasizing them, making them seem louder and more pronounced.

Everything in here was designed to enslave him.

His stomach tightened once more and he arched his back, his hips thrusting against thin air. He just needed release.

He just needed freedom.

He just needed to feel like himself.

The ring around the base of his cock clenched, reminding him of that fact that he wasn’t.

The door slid open with a quiet hiss, revealing his captor. Levi’s eyes met the man’s briefly before the ring squeezed again, making him let out another whimper and look away – anywhere but at the tall, graceful, imposing blond who seemed to command the very air he breathed as he walked in, wrapped tightly in ceremonial uniform.

The room was suddenly filled with light. Levi squeezed his eyes shut against it.

“How are you, Levi?” The man asked, sitting down onto the edge of the bed. The harsh, cold voice was unforgiving against the silence of the room.

“E-enough,” Levi whispered, twisting the bindings as he arched towards and away from the man. His captor remained absolutely impassive.

“I do not believe in allowing indiscretions to go unpunished, Levi,” he said, his eyes cold. “You know what you did wrong.”

Levi whimpered again.

“You took that woman like a hound aching for a cunt to fuck.” The words were a stark contrast to the man’s fancy clothing, his manner, all of it. “Did you think you would be able to run with her? Or did you play with her for the sake of your own pride?”

Levi let out a whimper. “I didn’t play with her!”

“Yes, you did, Levi,” the blond said, brushing the boy’s words off. “You did. Any warm body would have sufficed, long as it wasn’t connected to your duties here. Am I not right?”

Levi spat. “You don’t know me!”

“I think I know you better than you think,” the man replied. “Better than you know yourself. You are nothing but a filthy mongrel, Levi. Remember that. Nobody but me would ever want you.”

Levi closed his eyes, thrusting his hips blindly.

“You want me to let you come.”

Grey met blue. Slowly, tremulously, Levi nodded.

A gloved hand reached out to part his thighs, stroking the inside of the left one.

“You don’t even enjoy women.”

Levi whimpered, biting his lip. “I d-do-,”

“You like it better when it is like this.” One gloved finger teased against his entrance and Levi jolted.

“N-no…” The goose bumps on his flesh told another story. A finger entered his body, making him jolt again, twisting his body against the restraints.

“I want to hear you,” the man whispered dangerously. Fear was the only thing Levi knew at this point – fear and an intense need. An urge. Something that would make him burn up if left unaddressed. He felt his body tighten around the man’s finger, his pleasure escalating.

He let out a guttural moan. This triggered another assault on his body, the finger now delving in and out of him as the man pinched one of his nipples painfully before twisting his hand around Levi’s red cock. A second finger joined the first.

“P-please!”

“Please?”

“I w-will n-never do it again,” Levi breathed, tears making him choke on his own words.

“I will let you come as many times as you want,” the blond whispered, leaning in closer. “You will forget you ever held someone else.”

Levi nodded shakily, and then his body betrayed him, convulsing around the man’s fingers. He let out a cry that was swallowed by the silence, leaving him desolate inside.

“You are my pet. Know this to the marrow of your bones.”


End file.
